New Strength, New Destiny
by Queen Serenity
Summary: Pluto, as a favor to an old friend, arranged for five young girls to be trained by Master Roshi. Come and check it out!
1. Prologue

**Title: New Strength, New Destiny**

**Fandom: Dragon Ball Z/Sailor Moon**

**Stars: The traditional cast from both shows**

**Summary:**** Pluto, as a favor to an old friend, arranged for five young girls to be trained by Master Roshi. Come and check it out!**

**Author: Queen Serenity**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but the story.**

**QS: I'll be fair and start you guys off with a warning. I've written Sailor Moon fanfiction before, but I have NOT written any DBZ fanfiction. I'm really sorry if anyone seems OOC, because I have a better feel for the SM characters than I do for the DBZ characters. BTW, no one belongs to me.**

**This idea's been floating in my mind for some time now, in many different forms, and I thought I'd give it a try. Sorry if it sucks.**

_**Title: New Strength, New Destiny**_

_**Author: Queen Serenity**_

_**Fandom: Dragon Ball Z/Sailor Moon**_

_**Chapter: Prologue**_

Queen Serenity lay, ready to die. She had used the last of her energy to send everyone to be reborn, and now she lay, surrounded by the ruins of what used to be her kingdom, waiting for the inevitable…

Just as the world was going hazy, and she felt herself starting to slip away, she felt arms make their way under her and lift her slightly. A few moments later, the surface under her changed and it felt as though she were laying on a bed.

Finding strength to open her eyes, she found herself looking up into a pair of worried crimson eyes. She swallowed, and spoke. "Will you not get in trouble for saving me, old friend?"

Pluto smiled and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't just allow you to die. I begged a favor of my master, Cronos. For the great deeds you've done in your life, you'll be granted immortality."

The queen smiled grimly. "What is the catch?"

"The catch is that you must stay here, outside of the timestream, where you shall be allowed to watch over your daughter and her court without interfering."

"Well," Serenity smiled lightly. "I thank you for saving me, my friend. At least now I may keep an eye on my daughter, and see her grow up to be a wife and mother."


	2. Chapter One: New Plans

_**Title: New Strength, New Destiny**_

_**Author: Queen Serenity**_

_**Fandom: Dragon Ball Z/Sailor Moon**_

_**Chapter: One**_

The garnet on Pluto's staff glowed brightly, drawing her attention to it. She closed her eyes and sighed; it seemed that the final inner princess had been born… Princess Serenity.

"Pluto."

The Time Soldier looked up to see Queen Serenity entering the room, carrying a tray holding two cups of tea.

The queen set the tray down on a small table, and handed Pluto one of the cups, which the other woman took gratefully. "They've all been reborn?"

Pluto nodded. "Yes. Your precious daughter was just now born as the daughter of another, a Miss Ilene Tsukino. Her new name is Serena Tsukino."

A look of pain flashed across the queen's face. Her daughter was not only her own, anymore… she was someone else's daughter now. "Pluto, I have a favor to ask of you."

Pluto looked curious. "Yes, your majesty?"

"The old enemies will eventually return, I know, along with the old ones. Before, the planetary powers of my daughter's court were not enough to defend against the powers of evil. What I would like you to do is give my daughter, along with her court, a fighting chance. I'd like you to arrange a way for them to be trained in the arts of fighting, and I do not mean just in the way of the planetary soldiers, either. I want them to be able to be strong."

Pluto frowned. "This may change her destiny, my queen, along with that of her court."

At this, the queen smiled. "I really do not care, Pluto. My daughter had to live under the constraints of being a princess during the Silver Millennium. Now, if she must later bear the weight of defending the Earth, I want her to have the strength to do so. And if she grows up fighting, then perhaps… perhaps she'll find some joy in fighting the actual enemy when the time comes."

Pluto nodded in understanding. "I understand, my queen. If that is your choice, then so be it. I know the perfect one to train them." She groaned slightly, and sighed. "I just hate to think of what I'll have to do to convince him. In four years time, I'll do as you request, and I shall make the arrangements…"

With that, both the Time Soldier and the former Lunar Queen turned to watch the large mirror which encompassed one wall of the room. The mirror was for watching people in time; all you had to do was think of a certain person, and they would appear in the mirror. Currently, the mirror showed a tired-looking woman with wavy blue hair, holding her newborn golden-haired little girl.


	3. Chapter Two: Lecherous Roshi

_**Title: New Strength, New Destiny**_

_**Author: Queen Serenity**_

_**Fandom: Dragon Ball Z/Sailor Moon**_

_**Chapter: Two**_

4 Years Later…

Master Roshi sat, playing cards with his turtle. He was losing. Miserably.

The old (and lecherous) Turtle Hermit was surprised when a knock came at his door. Who could that be? No one EVER stopped by this island… That's why he'd moved here. He was, after all, a hermit.

"I'm coming!" Roshi made his way over to the door and opened it. His jaw promptly dropped; standing there was quite possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Exotically tanned skin, long legs that went for miles… Long, dark green hair sweeping down to the back of her knees… amply-sized…ahem…assets… crimson eyes, crimson lips… clothed in an eye-poppingly short blood-red dress…

The woman looked disgusted as Roshi drooled visibly and let out a lecherous laugh. "Eh, hehehehe… how can I help you, Miss? If you're looking for a hot young stud named Roshi, then you've found him!

The woman forced herself to smile. "Actually, I was looking for Roshi… you're him, right?"

Roshi grinned. "You got the right guy, you hot chicky! Say, whaddya say we get together and have some fun?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "I'm Trista Meiou, and actually, there is something you could do for me… You see, I have five young prodigies. They have unbelievable untapped powers, and so I need someone to train them. Knowing that you are the best martial arts master around, it is you who I wish to train them."

The lecherous look disappeared from the Turtle Master's face. "Hold on just one moment there, girly! I don't train just anyone. What's in it for me? A bachelor like me can get awful lonely…" After this last line, the lecherous look reappeared on his face.

Trista swallowed her disgust, and forced a coy smile onto her face. "Well… I suppose we could make a deal. How's this; during the periods in which you train them, I'll agree to go on one date with you a month. No more, no less."

Roshi could be seen drooling again. "Ehehehehe! It's a deal!" He looked like he was in heaven.

Trista nodded. "I'll have the girls here in one week. Be ready then." With that, she turned and walked out the door.

A look of horror came over Roshi's face. "Eh! Girls! I can't train little girls! They're too… too…" He rushed out the door after Trista.

But the woman was gone.

**QS: Hehe, poor Trista. Sacrifices have to made to get the girls trained. -shudders- Ew. BTW, to continue I need two things.**

**1: Krillin's age when he started training with Roshi.**

**2: Goku's age when he started training with Roshi.**


End file.
